deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rac Ward/Dead Space: Severed Review
WARNING SPOILERS!!!!!! Well this is probably the first review on the site so here it goes. Dead Space: Severed follows the story of Gabe Weller, a character from Dead Space: Extraction who served as a security officer onboard the USG Ishimura and Lexine Murdoch another character from Dead Space: Extraction and a fellow survivor. Gabe now serves as a security officer on Titan Station and has married Lexine. A new Necromorph outbreak has started on the Sprawl and Gabe fights to get himself and his wife off the Statio I waited until Midnight of the 1st to download the game. It wasn't released until later and I was able to play it fully. I beat the game under two hours and I was fairly satisfied with it. Given it cost me 560 MS points it was well worth the expendature. There were a few things that I felt could have been improved upon. But it was a solid and worthy edition to the Dead Space Series. The few things worth expanding upon was fate of Nathan McNeil from Dead Space: Extraction. Given he survived relatively intact except for the loss of an arm it is reasonable to assume he survived but given the ambigous ending to Extraction where Lexine is attacked by a necromorph it is hard to know whether this was simply an illusion or whether it was Nathan who had been transformed somehow. I don't know for certain as to whether it was or whether Nathan survived to live on and maybe was on the Sprawl at the time of the outbreak there or whether he bled out on the shuttle ride there. This needed to be explained. Another point was that the game itself is only two chapters, given it cost 560 gamer points it should have been longer. These were the only two things I found at fault with the game, but the things I enjoyed about it were the creepy atmospheres we have come to expect from the Dead Space games and the solid story line that included a few things from other Dead Space material such as the appearence of the Oracles from Dead Space: Salvage who capture Lexine towards the end of the game and the reappearence of the Twitchers from the original Dead Space game. I was satisfied with the way the game ended, now I am sure there will be a number of people who didn't want Weller to die, but be honest this man survived the colony outbreak on Aegis Seven and the outbreak on the Ishimura. Not everyone is so lucky, but he died in the way we would expect a rough character like him too. He went out fighting and given he is a former soldier I cannot expect a better way to die. It was also interesting to see that this character who on the surface appears to be one tough guy all the way through actually has soft side in his caring for Lexine and the lengths he goes to save her. All in all, it was an awesome gaming experience and well worth the time spent playing it. With the exception of the few things that I stated it was a great game and I recommend you get it plus you get to wear and use his suit in the main campaign of Dead Space 2 and use his jacked up Seeker rifle. So I recommend getting it and feel free to express how you felt about it below. Category:Blog posts